


Trust to the Heights

by captandor



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust to the Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Syfy's Alice (2009) is not my property, rather obviously.

Swallowing, Alice couldn't believe she'd landed in a city of heights. Clinging to the ladder she felt its metal bite through Hatter's purple jacket, but didn't dare let up on her grip.

And then, as if reading that exact thought, a hand reached out with a different sort of hold. The sort that might not be more physically safe than that of the ladder and the wall, but reassured at a level to which no building, no floor could compare. A grip that she returned, eyes closed tight against the reality of the city of heights, surprising herself and Hatter with her trust.


End file.
